


情事19

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	情事19

试探alpha 坤/逼迫omega 正/ABO/生子/破镜重圆/情敌变情人/HE

如果，我多一张船票，你会不会跟我一起走。  
—————王家卫

——————————————

和他一起回家那天是初雪。

出门前朱正廷纠结了很久，从衬衫的材质颜色到配饰的图案花纹。蔡徐坤始终表情淡淡的陪儿子们在客厅边玩玩具边等他，时不时会抬起头注视着他，因为些许新的变化眼前一亮。沉默如履薄冰，任谁都不肯先打破僵局，再向前试探摸索。他固步自封把自己困在了冰冷的心墙里，妄图随着时光老去，随着平淡与他共老白首，尽管看似没了热烈的爱情。

等他终于局促地捏着袖口近乎看不见的褶皱走出房门的时候，正看见安安骑在他爸爸脖子上居高临下看蔡徐坤和念念摆弄乐高蓝色布加迪积木，那孩子笑起来又时候太像那个故人，他和念念在一起，就像小时候的他们，天真烂漫幼稚可爱。只是念念心思也不在积木上，手上虽然还在摆弄那些几何方块，一双圆溜溜的大眼睛正偷偷瞟着骑在爸爸脖子上的弟弟，眼中尽是羡慕的神色。

蔡徐坤被那些有趣的蓝色积木深深吸引，回过神来才发现抱膝坐在对面的儿子念念羡慕的小表情。他拍了拍安安的小腿示意他先下来，对着捏着个黑色零部件小大人一样惆怅的儿子伸出手，露出小虎牙笑的灿烂。

“要不要骑爸爸脖子。”

念念原本抿着嘴纠结的小脸瞬间融入了欢快明亮的阳光里，他有点兴奋的点点头，看着自己爸爸微笑着挑眉毛，拖着他的胳膊把他稳稳地架在清瘦的肩膀上。朱正廷倚在门边看着三个人其乐融融拼乐高的样子，不由自主跟着勾了嘴角，蔡徐坤一扭头就看见他高挑的身形和让自己魂牵梦萦的明媚笑脸，心脏又漏跳了一拍。他小心收好眼睛里对他的爱恋，

“我们走吧。”

事实证明朱正廷什么想留个好印象都是多余的，蔡徐坤给家里灌输的是当年他们棒打鸳鸯，朱正廷独自一人带大儿子的苦情戏码。导致蔡妈妈刚看到他就慈爱地拉住他的手，感慨的说他这些年受苦了，顺道拉着他一起对他儿子进行道德批判。蔡爸爸心有余愧全程要给朱正廷送房子送车，后来发现人家还是朱氏的独子才悻悻作罢。朱正廷俨然变成了蔡家的团宠，甚至超过了让奶奶恨不得捧在手心里的新孙子念念。吃完饭在第三次被蔡妈妈拉回沙发上坐着不让他刷碗后，朱正廷终于放弃了抵抗。心安理得吃着婆婆给扒好的橘子，把两个小鬼头揽在怀里一起看小猪佩奇的卡通片。

蔡徐坤挽了袖子帮他妈刷盘子，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊天，厨房的吊灯的暖黄色灯光下他的背影看起来温暖坚实，蔡妈妈接过儿子刷好的盘子放到一边的壁橱里。

“坤坤，正正回来以后你高兴多了。”

“嗯。”

“当年小汇的事儿妈妈真担心你会恨我和你爸。”

“妈，过去的事儿不提了，我现在挺好的。”

他抹净盘子上的水渍，回头看了眼抱着孩子笑的前仰后合的朱正廷，仙子下了凡尘还被自己娶回了家，是该知足了。蔡徐坤眉目间的温柔仿佛越过千山万水只对他独家放送。他妈看着儿子深情地样子也是释怀了。

“好好对人家，我们对人家有亏欠。”

蔡徐坤点点头，心里关于亏欠之流的纷争不能减弱分毫。离开的时候正在飘雪，小孩子很快就犯困了，一个趴在蔡徐坤肩头睡的正香，另一个窝在朱正廷怀里打瞌睡只磕头。他们一前一后走到车边，天空洋洋洒洒飘落白色晶莹的雪花，落在走在前面的朱正廷的肩膀和发梢。

一起看初雪的人，会走到白头。

蔡徐坤心头如同杯中有酒轻巧晃动，他叫住了朱正廷，对方轻拍着孩子的后背茫然转身。他突然凑上前几步，轻轻把孩子的头按在肩膀，鬼使神差般的侧着头，蜻蜓点水在他唇上吻了一下。明亮的路灯下两个人的影子交织在一起不分彼此，他锋利的眉眼里温存漫溢，他好闻的龙舌兰气息贴近，朱正廷轻轻闭上了眼睛。

哪怕是一瞬间，也会让草莓的甜蜜爆发，也会让原本沉寂的心在胸腔中再度复苏，疯狂跳动。两个人对视的瞬间，似乎都能听到对方竭力按耐心跳的澎湃声音，蔡徐坤神情复杂看了他半天，还是先一步开口说了谎话。

“刚才我妈看着呢。”

朱正廷因为期待有些泛红的脸颊瞬间冷却下来，整颗心被强迫着跌回谷底封锁悸动。

“嗯。”

他抱着孩子放进安全座椅，头也没回上了车。仿佛刚才的吻只是雪夜的一场错觉。

可是总有些事，会打破事物惯有的平衡。

那天蔡徐坤去赴了个饭局谈新项目的合作，朱正廷在家看书困意袭来，却被新信息提示音打醒了精神，屏幕冰凉的荧光下他的脸色变得铁青犹豫，紧锁的眉头似乎正在章示着主人的焦躁不安。如果你知道自己正在奔赴一个可疑的陷阱，你还会奋不顾身的为了他跳下去吗？朱正廷穿上衣服的前一秒还没想好，但是身体永远比思想更诚实，他还是出了家门去地库提了车，打起十二分精神去拆对方用蔡徐坤为他下的套。

地点和他之前说的相符，朱正廷寻着包房号推门进去，饭桌上早已空无一人只剩下残羹剩菜，他扫视了一圈转身欲走，突然听到洗手间里的异动。没多想推开门，正看见蔡徐坤倚在洗手池边左手反手撑在台面，一个年纪看起来二十出头的小伙子正跪在蔡徐坤身前在解他的腰带，那腰带朱正廷有印象，是之前两个人刚在一起没多久他随手给他挑的，明晃晃的大logo卡扣，蔡徐坤后来总嘟囔不太喜欢不愿意穿，现在却突兀的系在他腰间以暧昧的姿势捏在陌生男孩儿的手里。

蔡徐坤看着推门进来的朱正廷都懵了，推拒那个男孩的手尴尬停在半空。他总觉得今天的事儿透露着股子蹊跷，饭吃着吃着只剩下自己，推门进来个年纪挺小的男孩说自己是鸭子，后来又进来一帮子人来抓他，他于心不忍给他解了围，又被他不小心碰了红酒倒了满身。他只能进洗手间清理，那个男孩突然就尾随他走了进来。他刚转过身男孩就软绵绵的跪下解开他的腰带要给他报恩。事件的连贯性和发生速度简直就像狗血言情小说情节，再等朱正廷推门进来，饶是自诩聪明的蔡总也理不出个头绪。他心乱如麻夺回自己的腰带扣，推开那个男孩子保持距离。

“麻烦你出去。”

男孩子倒是也不纠缠，连声说着谢谢坤哥就走了。朱正廷挑着眉整暇以待看着演技拙劣的小孩儿离开，明摆着这做局的人故意挑了个鸭子词都串好了，就是为了让他觉得蔡徐坤背着自己作风不检点，他觉得自己十分有必要给蔡徐坤亲身示范下什么叫教科书式的演技。当年自己作为Austin在情场拨弄事非的时候，刚才那男孩应该还在学校背ABC呢。

他说来就来，脸色阴沉声音瞬间冷了八度。

“蔡徐坤，你背着我夜生活可真是丰富多彩啊。”

话说完绝对不给对方任何眼神，转身要决绝，步伐要缓慢给对方点反应时间来挽回自己。果不其然，还没等他假模假样抬腿欲走，微热的手掌就牢牢拉住了他的手腕。蔡徐坤一只手扯着没来得及扣上的卡扣，声音有点急切。

“正正，你听我解释。”

“解释什么？解释大半夜有个小鸭子跪着解你腰带只是想看看款式？”

蔡徐坤听了他的反问哭笑不得，他手上的力气轻了几分生怕捏疼他。

“你相信我，我真的没做对不起你的事。”

“谁知道我来之前你做没做。”

小兔子颠倒是非黑白的能力让他叹服，说多了都要变成场针锋相对的辩论赛。蔡徐坤一咬牙。

“真的，我没硬。”

他明亮的眼里像有汪清泉波光粼粼，这双清澈瞳孔的拥有者旋即想到了什么，坏笑着说。

“不信你摸。”

辩不过的时候耍流氓就对了，他得意洋洋盯着小兔子乱蓬蓬的后脑勺，却被猛然转过身佯装微笑的朱正廷看慌了神，草莓气息慢慢从四面八方扩散弥漫，连口腔里都充斥着他的甜气，中枢神经正发出强烈的渴求草莓的信号。他艰难地吞咽口水，感觉对方贴近身体灵活的小手解开他的西装裤子纽扣，拉下拉链。在他一脸震惊当中伸手覆了上去。

“好啊，现在信了。”

朱正廷紧盯着他的表情变化，感觉手里原本安静沉睡的事物起了反应慢慢苏醒过来，充满了自己的手心，他扶着它挪了挪手引得蔡徐坤抽着气发出惊呼。手指似乎都能仔细摸清上边的脉络，他有意无意加重手上的力度动作了两下，蔡徐坤呼吸变得沉重无比，一张嘴嗓子都哑了，

“正正。”

朱正廷不去理他，寻着以前他爱的方式动作，都说还是男人最了解男人，朱正廷显然比任何一个男人都更了解蔡徐坤。空气中只剩下他沉闷的低喘声突兀飘散，蔡徐坤被他握在手里弄得舒服，他伸出手想捧着朱正廷的脸接吻，却在还没触及到他的时候被他轻巧推开。他看不懂朱正廷的用意，却沉溺在如浪潮袭来的快感中，脸上泛起淡粉色的涟漪，撑在洗手台上的手因为用力隐隐泛白，脑中灵光一过终究还是释放了出来，他把下巴搭在朱正廷肩膀虚无的喘着粗气却被人再度推开。朱正廷在蔡徐坤眼前晃了晃沾满他白色粘腻体液的右手，笑起来像只夺魂摄魄的美艳妖精。

“蔡徐坤你都这样了，我们还怎么能只做朋友？”

朱正廷毫无畏惧的直视他高潮过后迷离的双眼，用针锋相对来表明自己的态度，他们从来不是，以后更加不会是朋友。痛快的爱哪怕是不爱吧，无论是哪种结果他都能坦然接受，他承认自己现在就是想逼蔡徐坤一次，让他看清自己的真心，同时他也相信初雪的吻绝对不是他一个人的错觉，两个人当时绝对是双双情动。

对方像台死了机的电脑吐不出一句完整的话，朱正廷等的心烦也不急于一时，洗完手留下句在车里等他回复就推门离去。可怜已经是两个孩子爹的蔡总仿佛穿越回了初见他时的那个懵懂的处男状态，只不过场景从LA出租屋的浴室变成了饭店包房的独立卫生间，八月生的小狮子还是没出息地哆哆嗦嗦提裤子顺道想他想的出神。

然而朱正廷喜滋滋坐在车里翘着二郎腿听着歌的时候，怎么也没想到自己的发情期就这么不合时宜的悄然拜访，等到蔡徐坤整理好衣物钻进车里的时候浓郁的草莓香已然变成了诱导人犯罪的致命信号。


End file.
